LCSBreak Away
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: Life's Constant Shift StoryVerse! Silver's departure after the end of her 7th year at Hogwarts.


'Life's Constant Shift' Story-verse!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is just a little side story I jotted down about when Silver leaves England after Hogwarts. For further information, check out the story mentioned above.

also, the lyrics are from Kelly Clarkston

* * *

HARRY POTTER: Breakaway

There was always something in Silver Agentus's nature that made her restless.

At first, she believed it to be that her mother was a werewolf, but after a few years, Silver knew that wasn't it.

Then she thought that maybe her restless nature was due to the fact that she was a witch.

Once at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Silver found new friends and even found a wonderful boyfriend in werewolf Remus Lupin.

But even as the years went by and Silver grew closer to her friends, something inside her told her that there was more out in the world. A world she had to traverse in order to find what it was she needed deep inside.

And so, at the end of her 7th year, Silver decided that the next day when she stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, she wouldn't go home.

-------------------

Lily Evans could tell that something was bothering her best friend when Silver came down from the Gryffindor girls' dormitory on the morning they were to leave Hogwarts as students. "Morning," Lily said as Silver readjusted the knapsack on her shoulder. "Ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Silver replied, as she lugged her trunk along with Lily. "I've loved being here, but it's time to move on, you know?"

There was something in Silver's words that made Lily ask the question. "Move on as in find our way in life or…"

"It's time for us to stretch our wings," Silver clarified. "To leave the familiar and move into the unknown."

Lily nodded, but something still bothered her.

Once down at Hogsmeade Station, Silver and Lily joined Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter in a compartment towards the back of the train.

Remus tried to avoid Silver's gaze as they talked. It had been 4 months since they'd decided to break up and Remus didn't want to remind her of why they'd decided to stop dating. As a full werewolf, Remus was already shunned by normal wizarding society. Silver, being only half werewolf, had no such public stigma. And Remus refused to announce that once a month he became a vicious creature.

After the train had been going for a while, Silver leaned against the window and watched the Scottish landscape go by.

"_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

"_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray I could break away"_

The restless creature inside Silver stirred as she stared out the window at the sunlight fields and hills. Somewhere out there was something she wanted… somewhere she was supposed to be…

Like warm tropical sands… snowy mountains… misty moors and old ruins…

"_Want to feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on an jet plane far away_

_And break away"_

Sirius watched Silver as the day wore on. At first she was animated, talking about life after Hogwarts. But shortly afterwards, she started becoming withdrawn. She'd been staring out the window and Sirius wondered what she was thinking.

He'd had a moment of hope when Remus and Silver had broken up as it now left the beautiful half-werewolf free to date. But Silver had said that she wouldn't be dating again any time soon and Sirius's hopes had been quickly dashed. Still… things could change…

Silver barely heard the conversations as she thought. She wanted to leave… just walk away from everything she knew and make her own way in life. And maybe find whatever it was that made her restless.

"_I'll spread my wings and _

_I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance, make a change_

_And break away"_

----------

The sun had just started to dip down when the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station. Silver tried to act calm as she grabbed her knapsack and headed down the train with the others. Once off the train, she pulled out her wand before taking her trunk. Shrinking it, she turned to Lily. "Can you hang onto this for me?" Silver asked, her expression blank.

"Silver…" Lily said, looking nervous. "What's going on?"

"Just hang onto my trunk for me," Silver said, pressing the shrunken trunk into Lily's hand. "I'll see you," she added, turning to walk away.

Panic rose up in Lily as she shoved Silver's trunk into her pocket and ran after Silver, trying to keep an eye on her best friend as Silver headed into a crowd near the entrance to the platform. "Silver! Silver, wait!"

Once through the barrier and into the muggle station, Lily looked around, frantically searching for Silver.

Silver caught sight of Lily looking and stopped for a moment just as Lily's green eyes met Silver's gray ones. Lily shook her head but Silver turned and headed to the train station exit.

"_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway"  
_

"_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway"_

Once out on the London street Silver flagged down the Knight Bus just as Lily stepped out onto the sidewalk. Silver hesitated as she started to board the magical triple-decker buss. "Good-bye, Lily," she said as she got on and the bus zoomed away.

Lily stood there, shocked. Silver was gone. She'd just left… It was unbelievable.

"_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway"_


End file.
